


Cover - The Major Lift

by Ricechex



Series: Composing Hallelujah [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricechex/pseuds/Ricechex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for The Major Lift that I made. I've got The Baffled King made as well, and I'm going to start working on The Secret Chord soon. Thanks for looking!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover - The Major Lift




End file.
